


Double Entendre

by isabeau



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kinda old fic (pre-2005), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Hobbes and Darien are making like bunnies all weekend...what happens on Monday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Entendre

"Darien!" I know I sound shocked, but -- this was *not* what I expected. "Your tattoo..." I don't finish, but he knows perfectly well what I mean. The snake is completely red.

"Yeah, I know." Darien doesn't sound repentant at all. "You have the magic juice, right, Keep?" He's very relaxed, sprawling in the chair like he didn't have a care in the world. Like he *wasn't* about two minutes away from serious side effects.

I don't waste time getting the counteragent into him, but -- childishly, perhaps -- I'm not very gentle about it. "Darien, it shouldn't be this full. You weren't on a case."

Darien looks sideways at Bobby, who is hovering in the doorway, and murmurs something that I can't understand -- something about cases, and tables, and floors. Bobby smirks. Darien smirks. I frown.

"Darien, what exactly have you been up to?"

Bobby smirks harder. Darien just looks innocent, which really doesn't work that well this time. "Me? Nothin'."

"You weren't doing anything illegal, were you?"

"Nope. Everything I was *doing*" -- another sideways glance at Bobby -- "was perfectly legal."

Bobby is making odd choking noises, which sound suspiciously like stifled laughter. Darien continues to radiate innocence. I'm not convinced. "I promise, Keep. I stayed inside most of the weekend -- right, Hobbes?"

"Oh, yeah. He's a big boy," pause for another choked sound, "knows how to play nice."

I glare at Bobby, who should know better, and Darien, who probably does and probably doesn't care. "Then how..." I touch the tattoo. It's gone back into the green, now that the counteragent's in his bloodstream, but I know I wasn't hallucinating.

"Kept losing control." He looks up at me, over-dramatically mournful. "I have no self-control."

Bobby coughed.

"Perhaps you should work on that, then," I suggest. I expect him to start complaining, but he brightens considerably.

"Great idea, Keep. I'll get Hobbes to help."

"That wasn't--" I protest weakly, but he ignores me and cranes his neck to look at Bobby.

"You'll do that for me, won't you?"

"Sure," Bobby says enthusiastically. "What're partners for, anyway?"

"Aw yeah. Want to start tonight?"

"Yeah, I'll come by."

They're both on the verge of laughter. I shake my head at them. "Boys. Boys! Come on, now, this is serious."

"Perfectly." Darien's voice quivers with laughter.

I just look at him. "Right. Bobby, I'll give you some control exercises to work through with him. Darien -- I want you to come straight with me, all right? I need to know about this sort of thing sooner."

"Yeah," Darien says insincerely. "Sure."

"I mean it, Darien. Anything that could affect your performance -- if I don't know, I can't fix it."

Bobby is laughing again, silently, but hard enough that there are tears in his eyes. "If it's too *hard* for you," he manages to say to Darien, "I'm sure we can come up with alternate means of communication."

Darien makes a snapping motion at him, which sets Bobby off more, and hops off the chair. "C'mon, I'm sure the Official's waiting to make my life hell again."

"Be a good boy and I'll reward you tonight," Bobby says as they leave.

"Banana split?"

"You betcha. Big one. Lots of whipped cream...chocolate drizzled *everywhere*...cherry on top..."

"Man, I could just--" Darien makes a slurping noise.

"Tonight," Bobby says firmly.

"Aww..."

Their voices fade away as they move off. I stare at the door and frown. That was...surreal.

Maybe I'm missing something.  



End file.
